


被偷走的那十年01

by rosegrose



Category: all金 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegrose/pseuds/rosegrose





	被偷走的那十年01

金的姐姐秋失踪十年了。在这十年间，金从来没有放弃寻找秋的念头。“姐姐她，一定会回来的！”金握紧拳头对自己说。

高三的时候，收到一封匿名信，里面只有一张地图，金发现，居然指向A市一家叫“Red”的酒吧。

发小格瑞去了A工大，金上了B师范，格瑞上了大学变得很忙，但两人经常通过微信交流。金在“Red”酒吧打工，一打就是一年。

酒吧的老板是个有故事的人，他看出金的窘迫，“你是不是想找人？我这儿有个工作，又能赚钱，又能打听消息......”金干净的眼神让老板心里有愧，像这样娇嫩欲滴的年轻人，穷就是一辈子的问题。金手里擦着酒杯，时不时抬头望着老板，少年单薄的身材裹在浅灰的毛衣里，金色的发丝在五彩斑斓的灯光下很耀眼，他轻轻叹息，放下手中的酒杯，扬起洁白的脸颊，“谢谢旦那，是什么工作呢？”

老板第一次感受到拉皮条的尴尬，他挠挠头，“King啊，就是陪人喝喝酒，如果客人满意的话，咳，可以陪睡”金沉默了一会，柔嫩的嘴唇微张，对着酒杯哈气，看着酒杯就像看着情人一样深情，“可以”

回宿舍的路上，金的手在发抖，既感到危险又隐隐兴奋，他在一步步地接近真相，马上，马上就能找到姐姐！

金的身体有个秘密。他是双性人。

瘦小的身体长着女性的性器官。一种残疾，发育不良，那处长得浅。不知道是不是双性人的原因，金身材单薄，个子不高，骨架娇小。

金第一次上岗就出了问题。那天有一两个富二代，带着朋友来喝酒。金被灌了一杯不知名液体，就昏昏沉沉，呕吐不止，狼狈地爬出沙发，撞到人就扑在怀里，嘴里喊“格瑞！”“姐姐，我们回家！”。

耳边隐隐有人的声音，金撑开眼皮，软软的脸颊被坚硬的腹肌硌得疼，他整个人挂在一个人身上，“老大，这小东西好香啊！”“雷狮老大，不如拿他试试药？”

药？

金见过那玩意儿。有个一起工作的，用了那种东西，没骨头一样，躺在男人怀里，口吐白沫，不像人样。

金慌了。泪水和鼻涕满脸，要多恶心有多恶心，哭着求，“别，别！不要给我注射，求求你们！”雷狮挑挑眉，身上的衣服被打湿一片，怀里小小一团剧烈地颤抖，“卡米尔，你来”怀里的挣扎起来，要逃出去，雷狮脸上立刻沉下来，他掐住金的脖子，“小鬼，你没资格拒绝”金只剩下弱弱的喘息。卡米尔面无表情看了金一眼，没有同情，没有怜悯，大哥让他做他就做，干净利落地把针管里药水推进去。

这个金发男孩仿佛被抽掉了骨头，哼哼唧唧地蹭男人的肉体。溢出一声小猫般的呻吟，金的头脑陷入混乱，身体散发出惊人的热度，他撕扯碍事的衣领，“好热啊，好热！救救我！”手臂使不上力气，骨头化成了一滩水。雷狮轻轻“啧”一声，把小鬼的手臂缠到脖子上，双手一托，软乎乎的臭小鬼吊在雷狮身上，黏糊糊地磨蹭，快要蹭出火了。

老板是个有眼色的，看雷狮有意，赶紧请去包厢，送了不少好酒，心里觉得King运气不错。金浑身发热，白衬衫露着肩膀，洁白的一块泛着红，手指不停地抓挠精致的锁骨，粉色的舌尖在嘴唇上滑。雷狮颠颠软趴趴的金，金寻着热源，啜雷狮紧闭的唇，发出被遗弃小狗一般可怜兮兮的呜咽。

雷狮掐住金的后颈，饶有兴致地逗他，把他拉开，又黏糊糊地哼唧凑上来，佩利喝了一口酒，立刻呸掉，“什么酒臭死了！”鲜红的眼睛直勾勾地盯着金，大狗看见肥肉一般的渴望，这个小东西香喷喷的，不知道好吃不好吃？帕洛斯翘着脚，垂头看手机，隐在一片黑暗中，卡米尔觉得包厢里闷，推开门，出去了。

金热得难受，身前的肉块也热，他强忍住眼泪，想撬开嘴边的贝壳，解解渴，小猫的力气，雷狮不屑地笑，他张开牙齿，让金的舌头顺利通过，金吸取雷狮的唾液，亲得“滋滋”作响，气氛顿时暧昧起来。

卡米尔回到包厢。金已经脱光，湿漉漉地躺在沙发上，一群爷们围着看他的下体，一朵干净的发育不良的雌花，“老大，看上去是个雏！”佩利扒开雌穴看，帕洛斯微笑着说：“雷狮老大真是好手气”雷狮捏捏金的大腿，“小鬼，以后跟我，怎么样？”金撑开眼皮，看了一眼雷狮，偏过头，“我不喜欢男人”

雷狮咬牙，“你这身子还能操女人？”金的心口被刺了一下，他瞪着眼睛，怒声说道：“客人，你以为谁都像你一样不堪吗？”雷狮活生生被气笑了，“呵，我不堪？”他抓住金的头发，拎到面前，“小鬼，你今天不被我们操烂，你别想出去！”金挣扎了几下，被一旁冷眼看着的帕洛斯按住，雷狮拉开他的腿，粗大的性器在金脸上拍打，“小婊子，看好谁给你破的处”

金张开嘴要喊，佩利不是人的尺寸一下子插进他的嘴，佩利舔舔嘴唇，“你的嘴好软啊，紧紧地裹住我”金蔚蓝的眼睛亮着光，谁都不怕似的，要把这一张张脸都记清楚，口中巨大的性器在抽动，金忍住眼泪。雷狮脸色不愉，粗大的性器挺入雌穴。金的眼泪终于流了下来，太疼了。雌穴发育不良，太浅，像个鸡巴套子，还不够雷狮的长，雷狮掐住金的腰，见到出血，兴奋得要吃人，金的肚子鼓出一块，雷狮的鸡巴才进去三分之二，雌穴已经吃不下。金疼得直飙眼泪，雷狮猛地抽动起来，金疼得挺起身，脸砸到佩利的鸡巴上，把佩利也惹疯，射在嘴里满是精液，金呛到鼻子里都是，好浓的腥味，精液从鼻子里涌出来，佩利像个做了标记的大狗，闻闻金的脖子，张口便咬。

雷狮爽得头皮发麻，虽然没有完全进去，雌穴又紧又热，鸡巴顶到子宫口，温柔地吸着龟头，真是要倒在这小鬼身上了。金吐掉嘴里的精液，汪汪地流了一小潭在沙发上，佩利舔舔金的脸颊。帕洛斯把金扶起来，金厌恶地推开雷狮，雷狮一挑眉，感受到子宫缩得厉害把金的子宫射得满当当的，他捏捏金的脸颊，“小鬼，别倔了，早就射不出来了吧”他又捏捏金的性器，笔直的小小的，嫩嫩的，干净得很，一看就没用过，小口流出精液，已经射不出来，雷狮把玩着金的性器，想看他射出一次，金推拒着，“呜，已经，射不出，射......”

帕洛斯的手指钻进后穴，后穴干得紧，他抓了几瓶酒，往里面灌。金在雷狮手里，流出尿液，雷狮不嫌弃，咬着金的耳朵，轻轻地调笑，“小鬼，你被我操尿了”金肚皮里又是精液又是酒，头垂着，嗓子被大鸡巴插哑了。帕洛斯在雷狮耳边说了几句，雷狮满意地点点头，翘起脚在一旁看。帕洛斯抱着金，在厕所里排泄，用力按他的肚子，雌穴流出一股精液，后穴泻出不少酒，金扶住帕洛斯的肩膀，“求求你，放我走吧”还有一线希望。

帕洛抿嘴笑，“笨蛋，求谁都不该求我”金推开他的肩膀，用水洗干净脸，平静了一会，他对自己说：查姐姐的下落，我需要信息来源。

今晚之前，老板就把几个重点对象发给金，雷狮是其中之一，家里有军政背景，权二代。金本来是放弃这个目标，选择了另一个富二代，没想到喝多了反而撞上了，以雷狮的情报网，查到姐姐的下落，应该能行，金拍拍脸颊。帕洛斯似笑非笑地观察着金的一举一动，金黄色的瞳孔里装满了金赤裸的身体，他从后面抱住金，“给我也操操，嗯？”金身体一僵，没说话，帕洛斯继续说，“你以为你现在有雷狮老大罩着？雷狮老大会在乎你？”金呆呆着望着镜子里的自己，帕洛斯拥抱住金，性器戳在他的腰上，“我知道，你有想要的东西，我也可以帮你，怎么样？你乖一点，雷狮老大不会发现的”

金转过身，蓝色的眼眸盯着帕洛斯，“你帮我查一个人，我可以给你操”帕洛斯眯起眼睛，抚摸金细腻光滑的肌肤，“张开腿，我帮你查”金顺从地分开腿，扶着洗手台，帕洛斯的性器插进雌穴，“小宝贝，你会怀孕吗？”金撅起屁股，双腿发抖，“不，不会的”帕洛斯涅涅金的屁股，“射再多也不会怀上？”金呻吟一声，低下头，“怀个屁！”

帕洛斯用力地拍打雌穴，穴口一团白沫，金按住洗手台，帕洛斯掐住细腰，坏心眼地往上提，金只能踮起脚尖，嫩白的大腿肉一抖一抖，帕洛斯忍不住摸上一把。

厕所的门被一脚踢开，雷狮的声音响起，“帕洛斯，你掉在厕所里了吗？”帕洛斯一惊，射进金的穴道，他赶紧摸一把嫩嫩的屁股，拿水管冲干净，金抓住帕洛斯的肩膀，低声说：“你答应我的，帮我查一个叫秋的人！”帕洛斯舔舔金的嘴唇，“我知道了”他抱起金，走出厕所，雷狮叉着腿，脸上一片阴影，“小鬼，滚过来！”金掐了一下帕洛斯，慢悠悠地走到雷狮面前，雷狮抬起金的下巴，“小鬼，叫什么？”金露出一个微笑，“我叫King”雷狮神色略好些，嚣张地拍拍金的脸颊，“行了，以后你会跟着我，我是雷狮，雷狮海盗团，你听说过吗？”金摇摇头，老板给的资料里只有个体，没有团体。

帕洛斯微微笑，“呵，King，我叫帕洛斯，是雷狮海盗团的一员”他对金眨眨眼，金抿紧嘴唇。佩利闻着味道，回到金身边，“我叫佩利！”金一愣，嘴里泛苦，雷狮把金勒在怀里，玩着金的头发，漫不经心地问一句，“卡米尔呢？”帕洛斯握住金的脚腕，“老大，卡米尔说他出去一下”

金坐在雷狮的怀里，雷狮往他手里塞了一杯果汁，金抿一口果汁，看着一张张年轻的面孔，在包厢里来来去去，金看到了熟悉的面孔，紫堂幻。金凑近雷狮，雷狮垂眼，金捏着雷狮的衣角，“雷狮，我想上厕所”雷狮揉揉金的头，“别想着逃，撒完就回来”金亲一口雷狮的喉结，一路小跑，追上紫堂。

紫堂默默地站在转角处等，“金！”他的嘴唇微微颤抖，“金，你还是用了这种方法......”金挠挠头，“紫堂，说好了要一起离开这里，对不起！”紫堂抱紧金，“我会带你出去的，金，你要相信你，我一定....”金的手慢慢环住紫堂的后背，他突然看到卡米尔沉默地看着，一惊，推开紫堂，紫堂一脸受伤，“金？”金叹气，“紫堂你走吧”

卡米尔走过来，抓紧金的肩膀，“大哥叫你了”金挤出一丝笑容，跟上卡米尔的步伐。紫堂幻握紧拳头，金又是这样，从我眼前走开.....卡米尔抓住围巾，他侧身幽幽地看着金，“大哥会不高兴”金握住卡米尔的手，卡米尔猛地挣脱，“雷狮会不高兴，你呢？你怎么想的？”卡米尔冷哼一声，没回答。金忍不住笑出声，勾住卡米尔的小拇指，“你怎么想的？”卡米尔把金推到墙上，“你想你走”金慢慢凑近，卡米尔步步后退，最后金撑住墙，“你喜欢我，对不对？”卡米尔难堪地偏过头。

金亲吻卡米尔，忽视卡米尔眼里的挣扎矛盾，卡米尔轻轻地推一把金，金抓住卡米尔的手，卡米尔终于放弃挣扎，凶猛地侵略金的口腔，纠缠他的舌尖。金抚摸卡米尔的脸颊，卡米尔脸上泛红。

包厢里来来去去的男男女女，雷狮看得烦，无非是看中他的背景来讨好，想着想着脸色更臭，金推开门，雷狮强压住翘起来的嘴角，把金塞进怀里，香香软软的身体，雷狮心情大好。金脸上微笑，心里却道：不管是雷狮，还是雷狮海盗团，都要彻底利用！能找到姐姐的一切势力，都要攥在手里.....


End file.
